Vehicles are generally equipped with multiple cargo storage areas and/or cargo holders. Some examples of these include trunks, glove compartments, map pockets, cup holders, coin holders, and various general purpose trays and/or drawers. Some of the traditional types of storage areas may not be conveniently located for a driver to access while traveling; for example, glove compartments and pockets on the back of the front seats. And others, such as open trays are useful for temporarily holding items that the driver intends to take with him or her when leaving the vehicle, but may not be configured to prevent the item or items being held there from moving or rolling around within the area during vehicle acceleration, deceleration, and/or turning.